My Child
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Jakotsu and Bankotsu had just started out killing for leaders and higher stated people, but on one mission a dieing girl gave Jakotsu a basket and once she had left the world Jakotsu looked down to see a sleeping child. JakBan yoai


We do not own Inuyasha.

Bankotsu/Jakotsu fic

This is before everyone joined the group and a true reason to why Jakotsu loves a certain dog boy or why later on Bankotsu is so cold to Inuyasha.

* * *

The young boy probably in his late teens walked threw the decimated ruins of a village that his brother and he had destroyed on orders of a higher position. He was smiling brightly his hair pin shimmered in the light of the flames of the small huts on fire. Bodies lay scattered all over a smirk slid across his face when he saw a young female crawl from the ruble holding something close in her broken arms. The young girl looked up hearing footsteps near her then the building she had climbed out of fell to the ground trapping her waist and down. She let out a weak cry of pain as the flames began to burn into her flesh. Curiosity got the best of Jakotsu when he stood above her, his sword over his back. Soon he was knelt besides her looking into her dull colored eyes before he had a chance to move away or slice her head clean off she moved pushing the small basket toward him away from the flames. She was willing to give up everything to the man standing above her 

A man around 19 or 20 walked through the destroyed village in search of Jakotsu, wondering were he could have gone off to this time. Finally he spotted him standing a few yards away. In front of him was a young lady with a small basket pushed out in front of her.

The girl lowered her head her hand fallen away from the basket. Jakotsu reached into the basket pulling out a crying infant.

'a-an infant?' passed through his mind before 'why the hell give him an infant?' Deciding to investigate he headed towards Jakotsu.

The small child was wrapped in a thick blanket that had several scorch marks probably the only thing beside the mother that protected him.

Walking up be hind he questioned "she gave you an infant?"

"I guess so." The boy spoke tipping it slightly.

"You gonna keep it?

"Yeah it might be fun."

"Fun? Do you even know how to take care of that thing?"

"No, I thought you did."

"How would I?" he asked patiently. After dealing with him over the years he kind of got used to it.

"I don't know." He looked down feeling the child latch onto him and cuddling against his armor. "What's it doing?"

After observing it for awhile he sighed. "I believe it's...cuddling. And that it's now deemed you its new mother"

The man lifted a brow. "I might be a fruit, but I don't think I'm the mother type."

Bankoutsu shrugged "you're the one in the woman's Kimono."

"Hey it's more comfortable and has a nice breeze."

Again Bankotsu sighed. "You're also the one who wanted to keep it" he pointed out.

Jakotsu pouted. "I said it might be fun."

Turning Bankotsu went to leave stopping he looked back at Jakotsu. "Keep it if you like just hurry up" with that he left.

"I'm going I'm going." Jakotsu set the baby down in the basket and hurried on his way following his older brother the child fast asleep in her basket he carried so roughly.

Bankoutsu walked in silence still not able to believe he was keeping it. Turning his head slightly he observed the baby. 'Ugly little helpless things' He thought. 'How could it be fun? All they did was poop, and cry' He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the smell.

Jakotsu followed nearly tripping a few times. "God I hate going out on nights of the new moon you can barely see anything!"

"It is annoying, but they pay well so we really don't have a choice now do we?" He asked turning his head this time to look at what he could see of Jakotsu in the faint light the fire a ways behind them gave off.

Jakotsu sighed nodding his head carrying the baby closer now.

Bankotsu continued to walk, hoping he was going the right way. Jakotsu was right you could barely see anything.

The child was starting to become uncomfortable now be shifted around like that. Before to long there was a low cry.

"Jakotsu" Bankotsu warned.

"... What did I do?" The boy glared at his older looking brother.

"Nothing it's that thing in you're arms. If you plan on keeping it, then keep it quiet."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "there's four things that crying can mean... well for a baby that is. One: It's hungry. Two: It needs a diaper change. Three: it's tired. and Four: it doesn't like being moved around so much."

"Well then let's get home so you can change it." Jakotsu moved ahead of his brother.

"Me?! Why would I change it?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Cause you seem to know what it could want."

"I just stated a few of the obvious." sighing he muttered a 'fine' before falling silent.

Jakotsu stayed silent until reaching the house.

Following Jakotsu inside he set his sword down. "I'm gonna need the top half of you're Kimono" He stated as if he just told him the weather.

"What why?" Jakotsu set the basket down on the table looking down to the crying baby.

"Because we don't have anything else to use for a diaper now do we?" He asked

The boy frowned and gave up the top of his kimono revealing his armor plate over his chest. He handed the cloth over and sat close watching to see how Bankotsu did this.

Slowly Bankotsu picked up the baby. Laying it on the floor he started to undo the diaper thing. "Do you have a name for it?" he questioned as he moved the last bit of clothe to reveal it was a girl.

: "I don't know I thought it came with a name." Jakotsu blinked looking to the baby then Bankotsu.

"Uhmm I'm sure its-her mom named it, but did she tell you?" he asked as he folded the already used clothe, and began wiping the baby.

"... She didn't say anything..." Jakotsu spoke softly. "How come you know so much about babies and taking care of them?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "instinct I guess" he replied as he began tearing enough of jakostu's kimono to make an adequate diaper.

Jakotsu almost cried when the kimono was ripped. "... I'm more of a mother looking person and I don't know much about it on instinct."

"True but just cause you look it..." he trailed of the continued "besides when we're scouting out our next target village you'd be surprised what you could learn if you listen." grabbing the baby's legs he lifted them up enough to set the fabric beneath it. After setting her back down he set to work doing up the diaper again.

"... We kill a lot of them don't we brother?"

"babies? Yeah," he whispered the last part. He wasn't even sure why. Finishing he turned to Jakotsu. "There not so hard is it?"

"No." He responded taking the baby lifting her over his head smiling. "You know this might not be so bad..."

"True, but she does still need a name. Unless you want to continue referring to her as 'it'"

"Why don't we name her Kami? You know like the Goddess?"

"That could work." Bankotsu said with a slight shrug and a nod of his head. "Though what shall we do with her when we have missions?"

"Can't we just leave her here its not like anyone's going to venture out this far."

"Yeah but although babies sleep 50 of the time what about when she gets hungry?" he asked, not sure why he cared so much about her.

Jakotsu blinked then put the child into his arms letting her suck on his finger. "... Why don't we take her with us and leave her in the food storage area then when were done killing everyone we go and pick her up."

Bankotsu thought for a moment. "Sounds reasonable."

"Then we can gather our meals for the next few days."

"Ok... You do know that she's too young to eat anything solid right?" he asked trying to hint to the fact that she still needs her mother's milk.

"Ok so will just go down and get water from the stream for her."

Sighing he replied. "She still needs her mother's milk"

"Well her mom's a little burnt now."

"yea...I think cow's milk might more" He said with a shrug.

"Ok tomorrow I'll go get a cow."

Bankotsu blinked twice before answering. "Ok. Now lets get some sleep" He said yawning.

Jakotsu nodded and laid the little girl back in her basket then moved to his bed setting the child in between where the two slept.

Getting up to only flop down on his bed, he yawned again. "Just make sure you don't get have" he said before attempting to fall asleep.

"Yeah." He murmured covering the girl up with a blanket from his bed before finally laying down to sleep.

The next morning Bankotsu woke of to the faint sound of wood being cut and crunched.

Jakotsu was fast asleep his pillow covering his head. The small child was already up and looking up to the older looking brother, her little black ears flickered.

Rolling over Bankotsu slowly opened one eye slowly staring at Kami..."oh my god!" Bankotsu shot up in bed. "Jakotsu!" he called reaching over he started to shake Jakotsu roughly.

Jakotsu jumped startled reaching door his blade on instinct. "What!?" He was breathing hard as he looked around franticly.

"You brought home a freaking Hanyou. " Do you realise what that means?" He Asked. Sure he was overreacting but he'd learned in the past that Jakotsu had a thing for hanyous because he loved their ears. Mainly the dog ones and having one living with them wasn't good. Plus once the thing grew up it...well bad things would happen he could just feel it.

Jakotsu dropped his sword when he looked down at the playful child still chewing on her basket her ears pressed back against her head. "How was I supposed to know she was human last night?"

"I don't know! But seriously this wont end well" He was worried. Mainly now that he thought about it, because both humans and daemons would eventually kill her when she was older, and if the raised her for that long he knew Jakotsu would get attached and then if she did get murdered he'd get all depressed and end up making Bankotsu depressed.

"So you want me to kill her now!?" The child was watching the two curiously now tilting her head to the side smiling up to Bankotsu her little fangs showing.

"Why would I want you to do that?"

narutoramenbandit: "Well you don't seem happy with the outcome."

He sighed. "Of course I would be. When she gets older Demons and Humans alike will want her dead..." sighing again he continued "but if you still want to keep her you can."

Jakotsu folded his arms and huffed. "Think of it from our perspective we can train her to kill with her instincts."

: He smiled leaning down picking the little girl up smiling.

"True but they'll still be after her" he mumbled. Getting up he left to take a stroll through the small forest near their hut.

Jakotsu placed the girl on the table once more regrettably tearing away at his favorite kimono to change her and make a new diaper.

Walking threw the forest had always somehow helped him calm done, or helped him to clear his thoughts. Today was no exception. Why it was the woods he didn't know. What he did know was it helped. Sighing he plopped down in front of a tree. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and let the sounds of nature wash over him.

Jakotsu sat at home on the porch waiting for his older brother to come back so he could go find a cow.

After sitting there a moment he decided to head back remembering Jakotsu had deemed himself Cow-Finder. Upon arriving home he saw Jakotsu on the porch.

Jakotsu was playing a little game with the baby causing the little girl to clap her hands when he made a funny face.

Bankotsu chuckled slightly. "You two seem to get along well" He commented.

Jakotsu smiled brightly. "Look I changed it!" He held up the small child he had changed it, but placed the diaper on the wrong way.

Unable to resist Bankotsu smirked and replied. "It's on backwards...but good job."

Jakotsu frowned and laid her down on the porch. "I'm going to find the cow now."

"Ok good luck and Uhmm have fun" he said smiling. Bending down he picked Kami up and mumbled to her "let's get you fixed up"

The little girl reached up letting out a low giggle as she smiled latching onto him.

Smiling he walked back into the house laid her down and begun fixing the diaper.

An hour later a mooing sound could be heard outside with Jakotsu standing in front of it pulling it along.

Upon hearing the Moo Bankotsu opened the door and nearly dropped Kami.

Jakotsu was smiling triumphantly as he stopped in front of the house. "See I told you I could find a cow."

"Uhmm Jakotsu are you sure that's a cow?" he asked casualty not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah see it's got horns, it goes moo, and look it's got a nipple."

"Cows don't have horns" he said slowly

"Yeah they do." He folded his arms and pouted.

"It went moo."

"bulls go moo too" he countered.

"Bull?" Jakotsu blinked looking to his brother.

"Yeah a...male cow..."

"... But... but..." Jakotsu stomped the ground reaching for under the bull now. "I swear milk will come out if you pull on it."

Bankotsu covered his face and light blush, not wanting to see what the Bull did. Or didn't do when he pulled on its uh...more private parts.

Jakotsu sighed as the little girl reached up for him while sitting on his lap. His left eye black from where the cow had kicked him good. "So Brother you're going to get the cow right?"

"Yep ill be back soon" he replied getting up.

He nodded smiling some. "Well we got dinner for awhile once I kill that thing."

Smiling he nodded. Heading of in search of a cow.

Jakotsu got up taking the little girl with him. "Let's go take a little nap for now.

After an hour or two of searching he finally managed to find a cow. After successfully capturing it, he slowly led it home trying to keep it quiet as not to disturb the farmers working always away in the field.

The little girl slept quietly on Jakostu's chest a blanket over his chest so the armor wouldn't be cold on the baby and another blanket over the child to keep her warm.

Tying the Cow up to a tree closest to the house he walked in, and had to smile at the site of Kami sleeping peacefully on Jakostu's chest.

The little girl looked up from where she laid her ears so sensitive every little noise caused her to look.

Putting a finger up to his lips he silently whispered "shh". Wanting to let Jakotsu sleep some more he carefully picked her up and carried her outside to bask in the warm sunshine.

The girl closed her eyes part way trying to shield her eyes from the bright rays of light before finally opening them.

Placing her between his outstretched legs he reclined back, his arms supporting him.

The little girl clapped her hands together as she smiled watching a butterfly fly across.

"it's a pretty butterfly huh?" he asked lightly poking her belly.

The girl giggled at his touching grabbing hold of his finger and biting down sinking her fangs into his flesh.

He winced but didn't pull away. "ow" he whispered "that hurt" he added a little hurt into his voice to try to make her understand that was bad.

The little girl slowly let go of his finger her ears lowered.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Its ok, just don't do it again ok?"

The girl gave a faint nod clapping her hands together once more playfully.

Smiling he lightly started to tickle her sides. While making little cooing noises.

* * *

A/n: I hope you all like the next ch will be good cause she'll be older and can talk and a new member will be added. Please review. 


End file.
